His Butler the end?
by Afrieal
Summary: This is My take on what should have happened at the end of the first series... It's for Faery's Delight for her birthday... It has Boys Kissing if that is not to your taste don't go on. A fluffly look at our angst filled duo at the end... Did you know the one way to truely kill a demon is Hope?


I've wanted to try Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) fics before but I never had a good inspiration. Then Faerys Delight aka Strailo and I started doing more than playing review tag. She and I plus few other friends started chattering at each other and such. This is the result of that inspiration and it is Dedicated to her for her birthday.

This is Obviously meant to be my version of the ending for the first season of the anime series. I haven't seen more than 2 episodes of the second one so I'm not even going to attempt writing them yet even with the resources out there.

This is a slight deviation from my usual writing style as it's more fluffy than i try to be (altho i am on the fluffy side) I lay the blame on the fact that I had a regular supply of my favored Chai instead of the loose leaf white Jasmine tea.

_Yana Toboso and the distribution companies associated with the anime and manga are the owners of Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. not me *sigh* I am only borrowing them and this time I didn't even muss their hair… just angsted them a bit. I make no money from this it just empties one of the rabid plot bunnies from my brain (making room for more I'm sure) This contains light Yaoi (boy/boy pairing) If that is not your flavor of fic don't blast me use the back button._

"Your revenge is complete now young Master. Do you have any last wishes before we conclude our contract?" Sebastian asked as he gently set his soon to be meal on the stone bench.

"I have two wishes Sebastian but only one that could be granted." The young earl replied. "Dance with me one last time?" His usually guarded expression for once was open. The hopeful look on his face gave the demon a momentary glimpse of the young boy his master could have been.

"Yes my lord, I would be honored." He swept the young man into his arms leading him around the courtyard gently avoiding the broken cobbles and statuary. He looked down into the eyes of the young man he had contracted with… one eye the color of the finest cobalt glass from Venice, the other the lavender of a twilight evening with the marking from his contract etched in it's iris. Suddenly he recognized the mix of emotions he would glimpse on occasion, a mixture of longing and sadness and…love? He must be wrong surely, the young man couldn't love him; he was a demon the one that would devourer his soul. The reason he would never ascend to heaven to be with his parents.

Something that had been tugging at him, nagging the back of his black demonic heart after the death of Madame Red in the Ripper case burst fourth. He loved his little master. He suddenly didn't want to devour this young man's soul.

"Young Master, if I may ask. What was your other wish?" Sebastian asked a sliver of hope in his soul. If what he had seen in the young mans eyes was truly love there might be a way. He had his usual placid expression on his face but deep inside Sebastian felt that sliver of hope. That most dangerous thing for a demon to have. If the wrong answer was given they could both die. His mas…no his Ciel could die here in limbo and he could die of a broken heart, the reason demons were taught never to get too close to their prey. If they truly fell in love and it was not returned it would shatter their very being. They would die painfully. For his Ciel he would take the risk.

"I…it's nothing Sebastian a passing fancy." Ciel answered but that flicker of pain and love in those beautiful eyes, shimmering with unshed tears, had given him away and made Sebastian's heart soar. He looked away from the older man and one tear slipped silently down his cheek as he closed his eyes.

"Oh my sweet master, perhaps this is what you desired?" Sebastian said gently as he came to a stop in front of the bench again. He then gently scooped his young master into his arms bridal style and sat down on the bench, Ciel laying crossways on his lap.

Ciel shivered as Sebastian gently pushed a lock of his slate gray hair behind a delicate ear trailing the fingers down the line of a graceful jaw and coming to rest under his chin. He then tilted the young earls face up and brushed his lips with the gentlest of kisses. Ciel's eyes flew open and stared into Sebastian's garnet eyes hope shining brightly.

"Sebastian?" His voice heavy with hope. Sebastian then pressed another kiss to those petal soft lips.

"Yes, my Love?" He replied. His lips again taking a gentle kiss from the young earl.

"Can I still give an order?" Ciel said love shining in his eyes as he shyly stole a kiss from the garnet-eyed demon.

"Yes." Sebastian replied, arms tightening around his beloved. This was the moment of truth. If he was to die he could at least die with the memory of Ciel's lips on his.

"I order you…. no I beg of you, tell me do you love me?" Ciel said tears falling from his eyes.

"Yes my Ciel. I love you with all that I am" Sebastian replied.

"Then I have one last order for you." Ciel said with a gentle smile.

"And what would that order be my Ciel?" Sebastian said as he kissed the young man's forehead.

"Make me yours for eternity." Ciel said as he stretched up firmly pressing his lips to the demon's sealing his fate with that last order.

"Yes my Mate" Sebastian replied as the kiss ended.

_I cannot say if they lived happily ever after… but they did live happily…_

* * *

Finally after a week solid of getting ideas and tossing them I got this done for my friend's birthday.

Inspiration song for this little fic. Evanescence song Anywhere. Had it playing on repeat as I wrote the final version.


End file.
